In other approaches, when there is an incoming call, a mobile phone enters an incoming call interface. The incoming call interface includes an incoming call number, an answer icon is used to answer the incoming call, and a rejection icon is used to reject the incoming call. The mobile phone may detect a pressing operation of a user on the answer icon or the rejection icon, and determine, according to the pressing operation of the user, whether to connect the incoming call or hang up the incoming call. In addition, if the user wants to perform a further operation on the incoming call on the basis of answering the incoming call or rejecting the incoming call, for example, the user rejects the incoming call and wants to blacklist the incoming call number, the user first needs to check historical call records, finds the incoming call number in the historical call records, and then chooses to blacklist the incoming call number. The operations are relatively complex.